Runaway Werewolf transcript
Announcer: "Coming up next on Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series." Flabber (voice-over): "Wolfgang's on the loose again." Wolfgang: Loudly Trip: "Hey, who let the werewolf in here?" Flabber (voice-over): "1 single bite gives Trip and Van the werewolf treatment." Trip and Van are suddenly transformed into werewolves themselves. Mums: "I think something's different about them." Flabber (voice-over): "But the Magnavores have some reinforcement issues." Typhus: "It's time, Amphibious All 5 Young Kids: "Beetle Bonders, Beetle blast!" Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "Don't worry about it, Wolfgang, you're in super good hands." Flabber: (voice-over) "Can the BeetleBorgs defeat Amphibious? find out on Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series, next." Prologue: The new theme intro Hilhurst Monsters Magnavores giant monsters Zoom Comics phasm spells Christmas Bells and Wolfgang's on the loose Trip and Van Art Fortunes ShadowBorg they'll never stop the BeetleBorgs have no fear, we've got stories for years they'll never stop the BeetleBorgs....... Scene 1: The Hillhurst Mansion Josh: "Okay, I say I was Mr. Short, in the garage, with the golden hammer." Josh moves around the golden hammer game piece. Pounding Sounds Flabber picks up the golden hammer game piece. Flabber: "It sounded a bit loud for such 1 little hammer." Katie: "Flabber, I think somebody's really hammering." Mums and Frankenbeans show up and Frankenbeans is holding up a real hammer. Mums: "Well I say we are, there's gonna be a full moon out there this evening and it's called the wild times." Count Fangula: "That's exactly right, everybody, ve need to seal this place up as tight as a vampire's casket, or Volfgang might escape and he'll be just a....just a-" Flabber: "Just a what?!?" Count Fangula: "A vild animal." Howling In Distance Drew: "You want all of us to nail all of the doors and windows shut?" Flabber: "Mmm hmm." Mums: "That's exactly right." Roland: "So it'll be much easier to try and catch all of us?" Jo: "We don't think so." Mums: "We promised not to eat any of you this time." Drew: "Right, we'll do it." Jo cracks her knuckles and uses her super powered strength to lift some wooden planks. Roland snaps his fingers and goes super fast to get the nails. Drew uses his magic powers to levitate the wooden planks at the shut doors and windows and Flabber hammers the wooden planks on them. Flabber: "There, that oughta do the trick." Count Fangula: "He von't be coming out for a very long time." Unfortunately, Wolfgang's sneaking right up on them. Frankenbeans: "Bug juice, yummy good." Mums: "Oh, Wolfgang, we have a little something that can calm the savage beast down." Wolfgang: "Ruh? rhat?" Mums: "Alright, Frankenbeans, it's up to you, now open this door." Frankenbeans: "Okay." Frankenbeans goes right up to Wolfgang's door with his super powered strength. Mums: "You were supposed to use the key to unlock it." Mums and Frankenbeans enter Wolfgang's place. Mums: "Look, Wolfgang, we brought you bug juice, your most absolute favorite." Wolfgang: "Roh roy!" Mums: "Wolfgang, come out wherever you are." Wolfgang walks right out. Mums: "He got out, we need to catch him right before it's too late!" Frankenbeans: "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Mums: "AAAAAAAAAAAH! Wolfgang! Wolfgang!" Cut to Drew, Jo, Roland, Josh, Katie, Flabber and Count Fangula still playing the exact same board game...... Josh: "Saw, in the parlor." Wolfgang: Like Crazy Count Fangula: "Wolfgang! who let you out?!?" Flabber: "I think I let the werewolf outta the bag!" Mums: "I'm terribly sorry, Flabber, but this is a super big emergency!" Count Fangula: "We better hurry up and catch him!" The 5 young kids and the Hillhurst Mansion monster friends begin looking for Wolfgang. Katie: "Wolfgang!" Roland: "Wolfgang, where are you?!?" Jo: "Come out from wherever you are!" Josh "Wolfgang?" Flabber: "It's you're entire fault, Fang!" Mums: "Listen up, everybody, we need to split up." Roland: "Alright, we'll go this way." They begin splitting up and going other ways around. Flabber: "Now which way would a werewolf go?" Meanwhile out in the living room...... Count Fangula: "We never got any sights or hideouts of Wolfgang." Mums: "I'm telling you, if he gets outside during the full moon night, there's gonna be super big trouble." Cut to Wolfgang outside the Hillhurst Mansion...... Wolfgang: Wildly Wolfgang runs off on his way to the building of Zoom Comics. Fade to a black screen....... Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Announcer: "And now, back to Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series, right here, on Nickelodeon." Back inside the Hillhurst Mansion Mums: "This is terrible and horrible, what are we gonna do to get Wolfgang back to all of us?" Count Fangula: "Well vhatever it is, it better be right before moon rise, or he's gonna go extremely beserk." All 5 Hillhurst Mansion Monster friends: In Alarm Drew: "Can we please get the idea here?!?" Jo: "You guys can just keep a look out just in case Wolfgang comes back to all of us." Roland: "We'll check out all of Charterville." Scene 2: Outside Zoom Comics Trip: "I'm telling you, Van, everything's super thrilling around here." Van: "I know, Trip, this comic book shop has everything from giant monsters, vampires, ghosts, goblins-" Trip: (seeing Wolfgang coming right up to them) "Don't forget about werewolves." Van: "Yeah right, werewolves." Trip: "You're absolutely right, it really is a-" Trip and Van: "Werewolf!" Wolfgang: "Rello rhere." Trip: "Nice werewolf." Van: "Good werewolf." Wolfgang bites Trip and Van on their left and right shoulders. Trip: "Hey, you bit both of us!" Van: "That's gonna leave 1 single mark!" Suddenly, Trip and Van begin feeling the werewolf transformation sequence. Trip: "I'm getting dizzy headed." Van: "What's happening here?" Trip and Van are suddenly transformed into werewolves themselves. Wolfgang, Werewolf Trip and Werewolf Van: Wildly Werewolf Trip: "Come on, Wolfgang, let's go out there." Cut back to the 5 young kids walking around outside.......... Katie: "Now what? we looked everywhere and it's gonna be dark soon." Jo: "Well we need to keep trying." Josh: "Try thinking like a werewolf, where would you go?" All 5 Young Kids: "Hmmmm." Roland: "Meet back here in 35 minutes." Drew: "Alright." Outside the Charterville Animal Shelter Jo: Blowing Into Silent Dog Whistle "Whoever heard about a silent dog whistle?" A white puppy dog comes right up to her. Jo: "It works, I can't believe it really works!" Jo: "Have you seen Wolfgang?" White Puppy Dog: In Reply Inside the Charterville Animal Shelter Drew and Josh are holding up 2 photographs of Wolfgang. Drew: "Come on, take your time." Josh: "Take 1 good look." Drew: Heavily Cut to Roland and Katie on the hilltop. Roland: "Here, Wolfgang, where are you, boy?!?" Katie: "Wolfgang!" Inside the Magnavore villains crypt Vexor: "You 3 goofballs, go out there and see what's making those werewolves cause super big trouble." Jara: (backing away) "But we don't know where they're located, boss." Vexor: "Just go already!" Noxic: "Alright already, we're going!" The 3 Magnavore villains cross their arms and teleport themselves to Charterville Park where the 3 werewolves are located. Charterville Park Typhus: "Whoa, look at those 3." Category:Transcripts Category:Big Bad BeetleBorgs Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs